


you  are  mine

by gongqing



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing





	you  are  mine

毒埃

 

“寄生虫？道歉！”

venom在他的体内狂叫，但Eddie就是不想纵容他，因为似乎他最近太由着他导致一些事情开始变得不对劲起来。

具体是哪里不对劲，说起来有点难以启齿。

但是就是不对劲。

“这听起来和绕口令一样。”

“闭嘴！”

“哼”

venom居然让人意外的发出这种可以形容为傲娇的声音，Eddie的嘴角控制不住的上扬了一下，虽然每天突然出声来和自己脑子里的东西对话让他看起来像个神经病，但是这种时时刻刻都能得到回应的感觉太过美妙。

就算是一段恋情，都做不到这样。

当然他们也有不愉快的时候，比如非要大晚上去公园里看别人溜宠物狗然后讨论哪只看起来最好吃，当然不可能真吃，最后都要以一堆便利店里的各式零食来当做条件才能劝venom停止在他脑子里说宠物狗食用的一百种方式。长毛狗还要去毛真是太讲究了。

反正他们日常生活中不合的意见太多了，但是他们谁也离不开谁。哦这听起来有点糟糕。

“venom.”

Eddie意识到什么不对劲起来，以往会一直缠着他要求道歉的声音不知道什么时候消失了，取而代之的存在感是正在他性器上移动的东西，像是几根小触角一样，试探的触碰他的性器，然后缓缓绕住了那根东西，接着就是被包裹。venom那种像是液体又是固体的质感，在他的性器上蠕动，有点恶心，但……

fuck！

他清楚的勃起了，并且有着强烈的感觉。

“venom……”

开口才发现自己的声音都有点沙哑，而venom还在展示他的流动性，他把Eddie整个性器都包裹进去了，甚至还有些细小的触角在戳刺着马眼，试图伸进去尿道。

“停，千万别这么做。”

Eddie环顾了一下街道，已经是晚上，行人不算多也不算少，他几乎是夹着腿往旁边人更加少的小巷走。

“明明你是喜欢的。”

venom住在他的身体里，对他的感觉自然一清二楚，无疑他能感觉到他在兴奋，因为马眼那里已经开始沁出水来，venom把那些液体全部吸收，还和他说着味道。

见鬼的味道！

Eddie有些腿软的靠着墙喘气，这就是他和venom不对劲的地方。

一个能给你打飞机的共生体。

“很高兴你没有在脑子里喊我寄生虫。”

黑色的液体从他肩膀上冒出来形成一个脑袋，张开嘴用舌头舔着他嘴角。画面多多少少有一些诡异，但是，venom舔他的脸舔的很认真，舌头扫过他眼睛的时候逼得他不得不闭眼，然后嘴唇就碰到了一些液体，还有牙齿。他记得这个感觉，和venom亲吻的感觉。

下身的反应越来越强烈，Eddie控制不住的开始挺动腰身配合venom，而一切服务到家的venom分出一部分来把他的双腿分开，让他没有办法站着，只能后背贴在墙上。

存在感变得极强的液体往后流动，流过会阴然后找到一处可以突破的穴口，黑色的液体停止在那里，然后开始缓缓向里流动。虽然他们是共生，但是从来没有这样结合过。

“你要干什么，停下，喂，不行。”

“我不会伤到你的。”

venom固执的要以这种方式填充他，甚至在他的后穴里一边深入一边变大，前面包裹住他性器的部分也因为发现了他的需求而快速的撸动着。

血气往头脑冲的感觉让Eddie无力，只能喘着气直接释放出来，射在黑色液体里。

“别……别再深入了……”

感觉venom在他后穴探索的足够深，并且也足够粗，他甚至都能感受到那家伙在他体内的部分足够坚硬导致他的小腹都被顶的隆起，这部分有点像……好吧他承认像是阴茎，他在被他的共生体抵在没有人的巷子里的墙上猛干。

“Eddie，你的感觉告诉我这不难受，我们是一天的。”

“oh，shit，你不要提醒我这个。”

“那做这个？”

venom的“性器”在他体内抽插的越来越快，水声清晰的好像就在耳边炸开一样。不知道他是哪里学习的地球人的做爱方式，也许是从他脑子里扒出来的，他见鬼的才没有想过这个场景。

又狠又快的抽插让Eddie的呼吸都因为找不到节奏而应接不暇，venom伸出舌头从他张开的嘴唇中间滑进去，先是试探了一下他的舌头，那里因为一直在喘气已经控制不住的在分泌唾液，两条舌头很快交缠在一起。只和地球女人接过吻的Eddie从来没有试过这么长的舌头，所以完全被毒液牵引着，他在他的口腔里肆虐，然后又用舌头尖压着他的舌根，并且试图触碰他的喉咙。

透明的唾液因为嘴合不上而从嘴角滑落，venom还充斥在他的体内，并且永动机一般戳刺着他，让他浑身发软头皮发麻，而喉咙里那点呻吟又被对方的舌头压下去，他最后只能发出呜咽一般的气音。

Eddie不知道自己看起来到底怎么样，反正大概没有多么正经，因为他被自己的venom弄到了高潮。

而就在他颤抖的时候，黑色的液体如丝绸一般把他全部包裹住了。

“不能让别人看到你现在的样子。”

venom有点霸道又有点孩子气的紧紧裹住他，还在他的体内进出。在他的视角来看，Eddie现在脸色发红而眼睛闪着亮晶晶的水光，看起来过于美味了，他不想让任何除他以外的人看见这副景象。

“嗯……我快受不了了……”

体内抽插的物体没有停的意思，而他却已经被生生干射过一次，Eddie觉得他的手指都酸软无力，但他实在不想在街头这样喘着气高潮，于是他求着venom带他回去。

“好。”

venom在他耳边说话，低音炮该死的性感，却一直没有从他身体里出去，因为他的跑动，那根多出来的“阴茎”不停的磨擦着他的肠壁，在到家之前他射出了第三次。

“想要我模仿人类射精的感觉吗？”

不等他回答，自作主张的共生体就搞出一股软软的液体融入到他的体内，然后一直在折磨他的液体全部钻进他的身体又从肩头冒出来。

“Eddie，我想还有一个方法也很舒服。”

“什么？啊——”

venom直接剥开他的裤子然后把长长的舌头伸进了还没合拢的后穴里模仿性交的动作，小小的房间里充满了水声，Eddie脸红的抓住手边能抓住的东西来缓解这份刺激的感觉。片刻后双手被黑色液体变形出来的手握住了，十指相扣。

“Eddie，you are mine.”

“我们已经……是一体的了。”


End file.
